Diujung Rasa
by moooooonk
Summary: Kau menyadarinya tapi enggan mengakuinya, ini tak tampak sehingga terasa mengaduk di ragamu. Hanya jalan dengan rasa yang disembunyikan, untuk sekarang biarlah meluap dan berlanjut sesuai maumu. Dan pengharapan bukan sekedar cahaya diujung.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Genres : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**_Diujung Rasa_**

.

.

.

Pemandangan biasa di kedua bolamu, hembusan menyisir helaimu hingga memperjelas wajah tampanmu. Kau tidak memperhatikan apapun selain dirinya. Gadis yang berjarak satu meter dari tempat dudukmu, Hyuuga Hinata.

Tangannya tetap bergerak menggoreskan ciri khasnya pada lembar putih. Pandangannya tak tergantikan dengan papan tulis yang membosankan.

Kau mendengus merasakan ketidakmungkinan menghampirimu, kali ini matamu menatap langit yang tampak silau.

.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku memergoki Sasuke-kun sedang memperhatikanmu Hinata!"

"Sudah ketiga kalinya, aku mendapatinya. Dan tak salah lagi, dia pasti menyukaimu!"

Dua kalimat yang membuat wajahmu tersipu, meski kau tak mengubris omongan sahabatmu tapi matamu mencoba meraihnya. Lagi, entah kesenangan atau bukan kau merasa lorong itu semakin jauh dan tetap memberi pengharapan.

.

Kau menikmati ketenangan yang tercipta di atap sekolah, seragam yang kau gantung di pagar kawat melambai mengikuti arah angin. Kau terpejam, membawa pikiranmu jauh dialam lain.

Hingga sebuah kegaduhan mengusik dan memperlihatkan sepasang kelerengmu. Disana, kau lihat pemuda berambut kuning memberikan senyum yang tak kau inginkan.

"Hoi, Teme! Kau disini rupanya!"

Matamu melirik tajam pada orang itu, kemudian mendengus dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei tunggu! Kau tidak mau dengar ceritaku? Tadi aku mendengar kabar, kau suka pada gadis Hyuuga itu heh?"

Kau terdiam hingga kembali menatap pemuda itu, kau berpikir ini ujung dari sebuah lorong.

.

Kau tidak terbiasa mengurusi data keuangan kelasmu, bukan tugas yang seharusnya namun sebuah perintah dari seorang wali kelas. Matamu memandang bosan pada lembaran kertas yang belum ternoda. Ya pikiranmu terhambat.

Diruang yang kau diami, terasa menyempit mengurung dirimu. Alat tulis yang terselimuti tanganmu terayun mengikuti gerakan yang tak pasti.

Kau masih terganjal dengan kabar burung. Dimana Uchiha Sasuke menaruh perasaan padamu. Kau menutup kelopakmu dan menenangkan yang seakan membentak keluar didadamu.

.

"Tidak kusangka omongan para gadis itu benar!"

"Teme! Setidaknya buatlah pergerakan!"

Kau ingin memaki pemuda yang berteriak didepanmu, cahaya matamu tak bisa membohongi pemuda beriris biru itu bahwa kau menaruh rasa pada seorang gadis yang menyelip di otakmu.

Kakimu kembali melangkah, meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan raut wajah yang menjengkelkan. "Tunggu saja, Dobe," jelas suaramu.

.

Sudah beberapa waktu kau habiskan mengurusi tugas barumu, nyeri yang kau rasakan di bagian tertentu membuat tubuhmu melakukan pergerakan untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa nyeri. Kau tampak lega perkerjaanmu selesai.

Hingga berjalan dengan cepat dan sampai kerumah sudah terlintas dipikiranmu. Telat setengah jam dari bel pulang berbunyi kini sedikit tak masalah bagimu.

"Tunggu Hyuuga-san, bisakah kau mengantarkan ini ke perpustakaan? Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mengisi data keuangan itu, kau sangat membantu,"

Kau tertegun mendengar suara yang berasal dari wali kelasmu, bayangan yang kau pikirkan kini buyar dengan satu kalimat yang tak kau harapkan. Bukan masalah untuk menaruh beberapa buku itu diperpustakaan, tapi perbedaan gedung terasa mengikat kedua kakimu untuk bergerak.

.

Berjalan di koridor yang sepi tak mengejutkanmu bahwa bel pulang telah melupakanmu. Kau tampak acuh dengan wajahmu, dan memutar bola matamu tuk memperhatikan sekeliling yang terlewati.

Matamu tak berpindah ke lain arah setelah mendapati seorang gadis kini berjalan di koridor gedung sebelah. Langkahnya terlihat tergesa dengan tangannya memeluk beberapa buku.

Kau tahu tujuanmu, senyum tipis kini membukakan pintu.

.

Ini terakhir untuk hari ini, itu yang kau harapkan setelah papan nama bertuliskan "Perpustakaan" kau jauhi. Bunyi yang kau tinggalkan di koridor sedikit membuatmu bergidik.

Matamu menutup menghilangkan bayangan aneh dan segera harapan mencapai kelas semakin memuncak.

.

Ini bukan waktu yang biasa kau tunggu, keheningan ruang kelas terasa menghakimi mu seorang. Tapi kau menyingkirkannya dan tetap menunggu hingga pemilik tas di meja sebrangmu mengambilnya.

Kau hampir terlewat ketika sadar langkah itu semakin dekat, tatapan tajammu semakin mengawasi bayangnya. Dia tak menyadarimu, awalnya. Kemudian tersentak, menyembunyikan rona dibalik tudungnya.

"Hei,"

Sebuah suara, untuk pertama kalinya menyuburkan yang layu.

.

Kau semakin dekat dengan tujuanmu, kakimu terasa pegal menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Kegiatan yang seharusnya bukan kewajibanmu, kini telah menjadi takdirmu.

Pintu kelas terbuka, kau tidak memikirkan adanya sesuatu disana. Kau berjalan dengan ringannya, mengambil benda berharga yang masih tergeletak di atas meja.

Hingga kedua matamu menyadari dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kau bergegas pergi karena bukan urusanmu untuk sekedar memperhatikannya. Namun sebuah suara, menghentikan langkahmu.

Kau tak tahu, ini bukan lagi sekedar cahaya kecil.

.

Badanmu terasa sulit bergerak, namun keberanian menggerakkannya. Kau tak mempercayai ini begitu sulit bagimu. Kini kau lihat, dia menunggu untuk maksudmu.

Wajahmu masih tetap sama dan seperti sebuah ruang, kau berhasil menyudutkannya. Dia tak bergeming, hanya dadanya terlihat sulit menghirup udara. Kau tersenyum, ini kali pertama.

"Kurasa jalur rumah kita searah," ucapmu, ya terasa kaku.

.

Kau menunggu tanpa kepastian itu suara untukmu, hatimu menimbang perasaan gugup yang tak pasti. Matamu menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat satu-satunya sedang melangkah kearahmu.

Cahaya sore yang berkesan, membuat detakanmu tak terkontrol dan udara terasa enggan mengisi paru-parumu. Kau melihat seulas, dan pandanganmu seakan terpengaruh desiran hangat.

"Kurasa jalur rumah kita searah,"

Kau mendengarnya lagi, kau mengerti maksud yang diucapnya. Terasa aneh ditelingamu hingga sebuah keyakinan, kau menganggukkan kepalamu.

.

.

.

Kau berjalan menyusuri pinggiran dengan seseorang disebelahmu. Helai daun berterbangan dan mengotori setapak. Kau melihatnya lagi-lagi menunduk.

Apapun yang selama ini bukan dirimu, kini adalah kau yang sebenarnya. Kau menggenggam tangannya, dan tak peduli betapa besarnya kedua matanya membulat. Kau menikmatinya.

.

Sedikit canggung bersebelahan dengan seseorang yang membuat dadamu bergemuruh. Tapi langkahmu terasa pasti saat beriringan dengan langkahnya.

Kau menatap pada yang kau lalui, bibirmu tak pernah menghilangkan ukiran tipis. Entah bagaimana parasmu, suasana ini yang selalu kau nanti. Bukan hal biasa saat tangannya menggenggam tanganmu. Menghantarkan kehangatan dengan menutupi malunya ego. Kau menyukainya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata. Dua nama yang kini dalam ambang menyalurkan rasa. Menapak bersama melewati waktu yang singkat dengan benih yang menampakkan kuncupnya. Kau tahu, lorong itu kini tak berdinding. Cahaya yang tampak kecil membesar mewujudkan harapan yang tak terakui.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fic pertama saya ._. sedikit buat saya makin aneh setelah baca ulang huehehe XD maaf kalo banyak kekurangan, saya cuma mau cari pengalaman. Semoga bisa dipahami apa maksud dari fanfic saya ._.v**_


End file.
